Hidden
by aruko kashitsu
Summary: Kakashi is on a special mission. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are left with two new shinobi from a little known village. They never knew what hit them...
1. First Impressions

BEFORE YOU READ: If you are a fan of long and detailed stories you probably won't like this. This story basically gets to the point. When I write I either put wait too much detail or not enough so please humor me as this was not really ment for others to read anyway. I just got bored.  
  
I own nothing of Naruto. I own Aruko and Captain Kimi owns Yamiko. All the made-ups are ours.   
  
Enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: First Impressions  
  
Kakashi came strolling up the dirt road to his three Genin, hands in his pocket. He had asked them to meet him there to tell them something very important. What it was about, he did not say.   
  
No sooner had he gotten there was he greeted eagerly by his students.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!" shouted Sakura and Naruto together. Sasuke walked up, rolling his eyes at the other two.  
  
"What was it you needed to tell us?"  
  
"Oh yes! Well... Due to the fact that Orochimaru is sure to come back to take his revenge on the village, and also the lack of shinobi, I will be away for quite some time on a mission."  
  
"What?? Then who is going to be our Jounin?" asked Sakura in panic. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and waved his hands to calm Sakura.  
  
"It's alright, our allies have agreed to help us. They have sent over a few of their best shinobi to aid the village in preparation for war."  
  
"But... Are we sure we can trust them?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"Quite sure. Those two villages have never lifted a hurtful finger against any village unless forced to. They have been our allies for centuries and have volunteered to help in our time of need. The hokage and myself are close friends with a few of it's shinobi."  
  
"So... Who are they?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Ah, I'm glad you asked that. Have any of your ever heard of the Hidden Snail or the Hidden Door?" The three of them exchanged glances with each other in order to find an answer to this question. When none was found they looked to Kakashi.  
  
"I thought so. They like to keep to themselves. The two villages, The Snail and Door, live side by side with each other in the "Crab Country" and almost seem like one large village. They breed very advanced shinobi and if underestimated can lead to your death..."  
  
"If they are so powerful, why are they so secretive? Why don't they come for chuunin exams or anything like that? How come we have never seen them?"  
  
"Well, they have their own exams but I'm sure you have seen them before. A few came over about six years ago for a Chuunin field trip. You may have passed them on the streets when you were little and never even knew they were from another village. Anyway, one of the Jounin from Hidden Snail has been assigned to look after you and one of the ANBU from Hidden Door will make sure you three are protected. "  
  
"Hmm... Advanced shinobi, eh?" Sasuke smirks, arms crossed. "This might be interesting."  
  
"So when do we get to meet them?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Any minute now. I asked Tsunade to tell them to meet here."  
  
"Maybe they are like you and are always late." said Naruto with a smirk.  
  
"Oh no! We are not nearly as late as Kakashi-sama!"   
  
The three genin and Kakashi turned around in suprise of the unfamiliar voice. In front of them was a young girl with sandy colored hair in spiky pig-tails in a Jounin uniform and an ANBU in a black robe and a cow mask. The Jounin girl ran up and hugged Kakashi around the middle.  
  
"I missed you, Kakashi-sama!"  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, you know her?" Sakura cried.  
  
"Aruko, I didn't know it was you that would be taking over! So, the ANBU is..."  
  
The ANBU stepped forward and pulled off her mask and hood revealing a girl with short red hair who was slightly shorter than the Jounin.  
  
"Yamiko?? Both of you? Jounin and ANBU? I would have never guessed!"  
  
"Well, you had better believe it, Kakashi-sama! We get to take over!" The Anbu winked at Kakashi and replaced her mask back on her face.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to leave my students with you two," Kakashi winked.  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked around at the group confusedly. They seem like they have known each other for years, but... How? Kakashi turned around.  
  
"These two came to Leaf Village six years ago and stayed with me while they were here. I almost forgot they lived in that village!" he sighed, "Well, at least I know I can leave you three and not worry."  
  
"Leave them to us, Kakashi-sama! We will take real good care of the little kiddies!" said Yamiko, ruffling Sasuke's hair who sneered and moved out from under her hand.  
  
  
  
"Well, alright, I should be going now. You five get to know each other." Kakashi began to walk off but then turned around happily, "Good luck!"   
  
When Kakashi was out of sight Aruko turned to her new Genin. She looked each of them over one by one.  
  
"Judging from what I have been told, you are Naruto, you are Sasuke, and you have to be Sakura, right?" she pointed to each one as she said their names.  
  
"Yes ma'am..." said Sakura politely.  
  
"Well, I have heard quite a bit about you three so I suppose we should introduce ourselves to you first. My name is Aruko Kashitsu," she turned to the Anbu behind her.  
  
"And I'm Yamiko Hoshiudon," said the anbu girl with a friendly wave.  
  
"I came from Hidden Snail and she came from Hidden Door. We grew up together and are best friends. Our hobbies are sleeping, eating, making up new jutsus, learning jutsus, and ramen."  
  
Naruto looked up at the two girls as if he had fallen in love.   
  
'Sounds like Naruto,' Sakura thought.  
  
Aruko glanced for a second at a tree behind her but quickly looked back at the others.   
  
"As you may not know, the Hidden Snail and the Hidden Door we once one village but due to a civil war several years ago it was split in two. After a peace treaty was signed, about thirty years ago, we have begun to merge them into one village again but it is a slow process. Our Kage is the Kanikage. It may seem odd but we have very different ways then you, such as the people of Hidden Door speak Batanese.  
  
"Batan!" said Yamiko excitedly.  
  
"Both Yami's mother and my mother own a Ramen restaraunt on the border of Snail and Door so we grew up with each other and almost live on ramen."  
  
She went on with her introduction for which Naruto and Sasuke dazed off from the boredum of no such excitement as they had planned with a new jounin. Though she was explaining in great detail, Aruko seemed preoccupied with something. Finally she turned to Yamiko with a smile.  
  
"Should I stop the lesson?" she asked. The Genin looked up. Stop the lesson? Why?  
  
"No, if they make a move, I'll take care of them." replied Yamiko.  
  
"Alright, you're the 'protector'," said Aruko as she continued. No sooner had five more words passed her lips had a kunai come flying straight at the back of Aruko's head. Sakura covered her eyes, frightened of what she might see. When she heard nothing she opened her eyes again. Yamiko was standing with the Kunai in her hand having caught it in mid air about three inches from Aruko's head.  
  
"Getting a little slow there, Yami. I thought I was a gonner for sure," Aruko smiled at her friend.  
  
"Nah, I can't let you die on my watch," while speaking Yamiko calmly revealed a small piece of paper with some writting on it from under her anbu robes. She attached it to the kunai and lazily slung it at the tree for which the kunai had originally come from. Sensing danger, two men lept from the tree and landed heavily on the ground seconds before the tree they were in exploded. Aruko swiftly ran to one spy's side while Yamiko did the same to the second. The men were immobolized.  
  
  
  
"Did you have to blow up the tree?" asked Aruko annoyedly.  
  
"I got a little carried away, sorry."   
  
Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked upon the scene in great shock. It all happened so fast they weren't quite sure what was going on.  
  
Standing up straight, Aruko and Yamiko stood side by side, the spies in front of them.  
  
"Lesson one, lady and gentalmen, Kanashibari no Jutsu: the body freeze skill," She turned back to the spies, "This won't last long so we will make it quick... Who sent you and why are you here?"  
  
"You think we will tell you? You will have to kill us!" said the first one.  
  
"I will ask you again, who sent you and why are you here?"  
  
"You said yourself this jutsu won't last. When it wears off we will just kill you all!" yelled the second one.  
  
"Not if we kill you first..." said Yamiko coldly, "The poor girl is trying to give you a way out but you aren't cooperating. Aruko, it's time."  
  
"You sure we can't give them one last chance?"  
  
"No, you heard what the Hogake said. If spies refuse to talk, eliminate them..."  
  
The three Genin exchanged glaces. They had expected assasins and spies? Who are these people?  
  
"Alright... Ready Yami?"  
  
"I was born ready..."  
  
The two girls took deep breathes and channeled their chakra to their hands. Doing various hand motions they mumbled incoherently. Thier motions were identical. Sasuke looked confusedly and yet very interested in this strange new jutsu. Suddenly they thrust their right arm out, pressing two fingers against the spy's foreheads. The enemies winced in pain as a different symbol was burned into each of their foreheads.  
  
"Five seconds, run!" shouted Aruko to Yamiko as they ran towards Naruto and the others. The spies, released from the Kanashibari no Jutsu stood clutching their burning foreheads, staggering blindly to gain control.  
  
Aruko grabbed Sakura and Naruto's wrists while Yamiko grabbed Sasuke around the waist and ran with all the speed they had.  
  
"I would suggest those with weak stomaches to not look back, please." said Yamiko to the Genin, still pulling Sasuke along.  
  
Naruto looked backward as he ran to get a glimpse of what she was talking about. His eyes widened. The head of the spy Aruko had placed the symbol on was collapsing inward with violent force and falling to the ground in a bloody mess. Seconds later the other exploded.  
  
"What the hell was that!?!" shouted Naruto in panic and awe."  
  
"Head 'splody no Jutsu," said Yamiko.  
  
"Head Implosion no Jutsu," said Aruko.   
  
The two of them stopped and let go of their students. Aruko looked back to where they had been, which was now full of smoke. She turned back.  
  
"Well now... I guess that concludes today's lesson. I guess we got off to a nice start, eh?" she smiled nervously.  
  
Naruto and the others nodded in pure terror and shock of the recent events.  
  
"Alright then! Class dismissed... I suppose..." 


	2. The Journey Begins

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins...  
  
In an attempt to get an early start Yamiko and Aruko awoke with the sun to begin the day with their morning chakra training. They had only been in the Leaf Village for a week and since the first day Aruko's lessons had become risky survival training and "What If's" questions to get them to plan for certain life-threatening situations.   
  
Security in Leaf Village had become tighter as well. Shinobi at every entrance and a few Hidden Door and Snail shinobi disguised as villagers in order to try and over-hear gossip of future attacks.  
  
There had been no other attacks on Aruko's lessons but they knew it would not last long. The Jounin that had gone away on their mission had not been heard from yet though they didn't expect the mission to go by so quickly.   
  
"You know, Yami, and really expected that first day to go just as smoothly as all the other days. Why did they have to attack on our first day?"  
  
"I guess with Kakashi leaving they underestimated to new, young, female, jounin and her Anbu escort."  
  
"I suppose so. Why do guys always assume they are more powerful than girls?"  
  
"Because they usually are."  
  
"Well that sucks..."  
  
Aruko and Yamiko walked to the ledge of the Hokage monument. They channeled their chakra into their feet and began their morning excersize, to walk down the face of the monument. They were about a mile from the bottom when they saw someone approach.  
  
"Morning, Baasan Tsunade!" they chimmed happily to the woman.  
  
"What have I told you about calling me that?"   
  
"That we should do it as often as possible?" Yamiko looked upward innocently. Tsunade sighed.  
  
"Who'd have thought two children as weird as that could become ANBU and Jounin... They haven't changed a bit since they arrived six years ago." Tsunade said to herself with a smile.  
  
Yamiko began to squirm around, "Look, I'm dancing on a Hokage's nose!"   
  
"You moron!" said Aruko with a laugh. Yamiko gave Aruko a little shove, knowing she was a little bit afraid of heights. Aruko stumbled forward, flailing her arms but froze when her foot met the rock again. She stood up straight and cleared her throat, "I'm alright..."  
  
"Who's the moron now?" she smirked.  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
Tsunade waited annoyedly until the two of them had placed their attention back on her before she spoke.  
  
"You two have a new mission."  
  
"WOOHOO! We will be right down!" the two of them raced each other down the monument and in front of Tsunade as fast as they could, eagerly awaiting the case.  
  
"Alright, you two will take your Genin to your village."  
  
"Our village?" the two girls exchanged glances, "Why?"  
  
"I have already arranged it with the Kanikage. The three of them will be much better protected in Snail and Door. Our forces are weakening day by day. There will definitly be more spies and assasins on the way so you must all be on gaurd."  
  
"Why do we have to take all of them? Itachi is after Naruto and Orochimaru is after Sasuke, so why Sakura too?"  
  
"ALL THREE of them were left in your care. You will not leave one behind unprotected."  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
"Sheesh! We just got here and we already have to go back!"  
  
"I understand. You leave in three days."  
  
"Yes ma'am. We will do our best."  
  
Aruko and Yamiko met Naruto and the others at the Ichiraku Ramen to tell them the news.  
  
"Hey kiddies, guess what? You all get the next three days off to pack!"  
  
"Pack for what?" asked Sakura.  
  
"For a trip to our village? Doesn't that sound like fun?" said Aruko, trying to make the trip sound as casual as a short stroll through the woods.  
  
"Why?" asked Naruto, slurping the bowl of Ramen that Yamiko had bought him.  
  
"Uh... Educational experience. We will be staying there for a while, just while when we came here six years ago!" said Yamiko.  
  
"Stop lying... We are going there for protection, aren't we?" Sasuke asked coldly.  
  
"Well, there's a way to put a damper on our plan, thank you, Sasuke." Aruko sighed, "Yes, we are going to our village for extra protection. When we get there you will continue with your training as always, everything will go as normal. You will have a chance to get aquainted with the locals if you wish. These are orders from the Hokage herself."  
  
"WHAT! We don't need protection!" shouted Naruto at Aruko, abandoning his bowl. Aruko got up from her seat and slammed her palm on the table, cracking it slightly. Yamiko inched to the side.  
  
"Listen, Naruto, we don't have time to play games! This is a war and we ALL need protection right now! You eat your ramen, go home, and pack! We will see you all at the crack of dawn by the entrance of the village in three days!" Yamiko blinked at Aruko's sudden mood swing.  
  
"Is it that time of month again, Aruko?"  
  
"Shut up and come on!" Aruko snapped and grabbed Yamiko's arm, dragging her away.  
  
Three days passed and Yamiko and Aruko stood waiting for their genin, backpacks full of food, blankets, scrolls, weapons, other various items that might come in handy during the trip.  
  
Sasuke was the first to show up closely followed by Sakura.  
  
  
  
By the time the three days went by Aruko was back to her normal perky self and she was eagerly awaiting the trip to her home village along with Yamiko.  
  
Finally Naruto came running down the stone walkway and they were on their journey at last!  
  
"How long will it take us to reach your village?" asked Sakura.  
  
"About three days walk and a day at sea."  
  
"Three days walk? I'll never make it!" complained Sakura. Yamiko leaned over and whispered in Aruko's ear.  
  
"That's why men think they are stronger than us."  
  
"How are we going by sea?"  
  
"Walking." said Aruko happily, "You all can walk over water right?"  
  
"Oh, Aruko, give them a break! We could ask Ryuka to take us.  
  
"Do you really think Ryuka would take us all that way?"  
  
"SURE! She adores us remember?"  
  
"Alright, alright, but it's still a three day walk."  
  
"How did you two get here?" asked Naruto.  
  
"We walked over the water." said Aruko, Yamiko started laughing.  
  
"And Aruko got tired and fell right into the water! That sure woke her up!"  
  
"Shut up Yamiko!"  
  
***  
  
It wasn't even an hour into their hike that they came to a fork in the road. Aruko and Yamiko looked from one path to the other confusedly  
  
"What's wrong, Aruko-sama?" asked Sakura. Aruko smiled nervously and forced a laugh, a sweatdrop forming.  
  
  
  
"Nothing is wrong! What makes you think there is anything wrong?"  
  
  
  
"You don't know which way to go, do you?" grumbled Sasuke.  
  
"Not really... No..." the three genin performed the classic group anime fall.  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY TO GO??" yelled Naruto in a panic.  
  
"We are going to die out here!" yelled Sakura in a panic.  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake, move over." Yamiko pushed Sakura over and took a stick from off the dirt floor. She stood in the middle of the fork and closed her eyes in a sort of silent meditation. After a few seconds of this she threw down the stick.  
  
"THAT WAY!" shouted Yamiko, pointing left in the direction the stick was pointing.  
  
Aruko sighed and picked up the stick. She examined it and looked back at Yamiko as if to ask what the hell she was doing. Yamiko strugged and slung her bag back over her shoulder.  
  
"Alright... Left it is,"  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sakura had already started to complain a little but stopped after the many glares recieved by Aruko and Yamiko. They had been walking for quite some time and knew the sun was going down soon. They hadn't stopped for anything that day except bathroom breaks and for lunch they just nibbled on snacks and treats. On top of all their problems, they still didn't know if they were even going the right way...  
  
"Good job, Yamiko" said Aruko happily.  
  
  
  
"Is that sarcasim? What did I do?"  
  
"No! You picked the right way. Don't you hear a waterfall? That means we are almost to the log bridge!"  
  
  
  
"L..Log bridge? As in having to balance on a slippery log over a mile drop downward into a swirling pit of doom?" paniced Naruto.  
  
  
  
"Oh no!... I'm sure the drop is way more than a mile... Come on then, it should be right up ahead." said Yamiko, walking forward in a perky mood.  
  
They walked on for about half a mile until they met just what they were looking for. To their left was a large waterfall and straight ahead was a log bridge over a several mile drop into a long river of rapids. Aruko and Yamiko stepped ahead and turned to the genin.  
  
  
  
"Alright, I guess we can put some training in here. Channel your chakra into your feet and walk along the log. It will be a little difficult since the log is slippery from all the water so be careful." said Aruko.  
  
"Oh, stop treating them like babies. I'm sure they will be fine.... And if they fail, they meet certain doom. No biggy. Everyone ready?"  
  
"You sure do know how to motivate a crowd, don't you, Yami?" said Aruko with sarcasim.  
  
Channeling her chakra into her feet, Aruko went first down the log, walking casually as if it were on normal ground. Yamiko stayed behind, placing her mask on her face and watching over the others while they crossed.   
  
Sasuke eagerly went next hoping even the slightest bit of training would help him in his quest to kill his older brother, Itachi. He walked steadily and slowly across at a nice pace and made it safely to the other side. Sakura stepped forward. She channeled her chakra, confident in her ability to do this having such skill in the tree climbing for this surely wasn't that different. She too made it across. Now it was Naruto's turn.  
  
He channeled his chakra like the others and stepped onto the log, a little nervous but still more confident than he thought he was. About half way along the log he heard a gasp behind him and felt something move under him.  
  
"Naruto! Don't move!" shouted Yamiko, her heart beating rapidly, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami?"  
  
"The log is slipping!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Naruto became rigid at these words. He looked down at the wobbling log below him, his chakra the only thing keeping him from falling.  
  
"Don't worry, Naruto, I'm coming!" Yamiko lept skillfully to Naruto's rescue, stepping on the log as lightly as possible in an attempt not to roll it over and have Naruto loose his focus.  
  
"Naruto, release your hold on the log!!" yelled Aruko, obligated to stay behind with Sakura and Sasuke who were looking on nervously. Naruto was about to question her but did as he was told.  
  
  
  
"The second he released the log of his chakra Yamiko scooped him up from behind. The sudden shift of weight caused the log to fall from under them. With a burst of energy Yamiko lept from the log and reached out to grab the ledge.  
  
"She's not going to make it!" Sasuke yelled. He ran to the ledge and held out his hand, grabbing Yamiko's as she missed the ledge, still holding Naruto around the middle. Aruko and Sakura sprang forward and pulled Sasuke to help him. If they hadn't, they would have all fallen.   
  
"PULL!" shouted Aruko, yanging Sasuke as hard as she could, Sakura pulling her. Yamiko dangled off the side, hand slipping from Sasuke's. "Release all of your energy!"   
  
  
  
Slowly they pulled the two up inch by inch until they all collapsed on the ground in a tired heap. Panting and strained they all rose to their feet one by one and made sure everyone else was alright.  
  
"Woo!" said Yamiko with a sigh, plopping down on a boulder in exhaustion, "That sure was fun!"  
  
"Very nice, Sasuke, you did great!" said Aruko patting Sasuke on the back. He crossed his arms and smirked in Naruto's direction.  
  
Naruto scowled to himself and sat on the ground and fumed. Aruko turned to Naruto, looked at his face, and smiled. It was just getting dark now, the bright colors quickly fading from the sky. They decided they would set camp there until the morning.  
  
"Hey, Yami, why don't you and Sasuke go get some wood. We will camp here and build a fire." said Aruko.  
  
"But... Won't that be dangerous? Won't the smoke and light give away our location at night?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Congrats, Sakura-chan! You just volunteered yourself to set traps to welcome any visitors!" Aruko smiled into Sakura's confused face.  
  
"So what will you and Naruto be doing here while we are busy with work?" Yamiko asked smuggly.  
  
"I will be having a little talk with our friend Naruto-kun," Naruto lifted his head in confusion, Yamiko looked gravely at Naruto.  
  
"Oh... That can't mean anything good..." said Yamiko, "Come on, Sasuke,"  
  
"Sakura, a minute alone with Naruto-kun, if you please." Still stunned as to how Aruko tricked her into setting traps, Sakura blinked a few times and then scurried off.  
  
"W-What did I do, Aruko-sama?"  
  
"Nothing, Naruto. I just want to talk to you. You seem troubled. What's on your mind?" Aruko got up and sat on the ground next to Naruto.  
  
"Well... Sasuke is always playing the hero just to make me look bad!"  
  
"Do you really think that, Naruto?"  
  
"Did you see the way he looked at me after?"  
  
Aruko sat silently for a while and gazed up at the stars that were just appearing in the sky. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Naruto... Do you know why there are so many ninjas in Leaf Village?"  
  
Naruto was quite suprised at this question. He looked up at Aruko who was still staring at the stars. He did not know what to say. It might even be a trick question for all he knew.  
  
"To help each other out. If every shinobi in Leaf Village worked for himself only, there wouldn't be a shinobi left. You can't always play the hero. Hell, Yami has saved me more times than I can count and I have done to same. Do you know why?"  
  
Naruto shook his head.  
  
"Because we are partners. We are shinobi. Yami and I are here to protect you three and we will die trying because we are shinobi, and shinobi are one. We don't do it to be heros. Now Sasuke did a good job in helping you and Yamiko but to show off to you after was not called for. Don't let him get to you. Do you understand Naruto-kun?" Aruko looked down into Naruto's blue eyes and ruffled his hair with a smile. Naruto smiled back and nodded.  
  
  
  
The soft shuffling of leaves behind them told them that Yamiko and Sasuke had returned and each with bundles of wood in their arms. They dropped them on the ground in front of Naruto and Aruko.  
  
"Still alive, I see? How odd? You're the first to survive, Naruto." joked Yamiko.  
  
"Shut up and go find Sakura-chan."  
  
"I'm back!" yelled Sakura breathlessly as she stumbled into the small clearing.  
  
"Are the traps all set up?" asked Yamiko.  
  
"Nothing is getting here tonight!"  
  
"Very good. I'll take first watch if that's alright." said Aruko. A bright flame flashed beside her as Sasuke used a fire Jutsu to light the wood ablaze.  
  
"Looks like we are all set. Alright kiddies, we are having Ramen tonight!"  
  
"YES!" cheered Naruto.  
  
At about 2:00 in the morning Yamiko, having just finished her watch, walked over to the three sleeping genin with a yawn. She poked and prodded Sakura until she rolled over and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, it's time for your watch. Good luck."  
  
Sakura sat up and yawned. Gaining proper vision from her tired state she got up and walked over to Yamiko. Yamiko looked up, having seen Sakura's shadow coming.  
  
"Can I help you, Sakura?"  
  
"Yamiko-sama... I have to ask you something..."  
  
"Fine, make it quick. I'm sleepy and brain probably isn't functioning at it's best right now."  
  
"Yamiko-sama... How do you know you are a true shinobi?"  
  
"What on earth do you mean?"  
  
"I mean... Naruto and Sasuke have grown so much since we started as genin together and... I've stayed the same... How do I know if I am really a true shinobi... like them."  
  
Yamiko yawned and stood up.  
  
"Sakura, did you know that blood has a very distinct smell?" Sakura was struck with slight shock at this question. What did that have to do with anything?  
  
"That if enough is shead you can smell it for miles and still know exactly what it is..."  
  
Sakura thought about this and shook her head.  
  
"Then you are not... a true shinobi... Goodnight Sakura-chan..." and without another word Yamiko walked to a patch of ground near Aruko and went to sleep... 


	3. Itachi Arrives

Chapter 3: Itachi Arrives  
  
The following day went on smoothly and uneventful. Nothing but walking and muching on snacks. Every once in a while Aruko and Yamiko would spaz out at the slightest rustling of a bush.  
  
"Man, Aruko and Yamiko need to relax. They are so worked up about us getting attacked they are exhausted!" whispered Naruto to Sakura as they walked along behind the Jounin.  
  
"They won't let us do anything that might be dangerous! I'm suprised they let us use the bathroom in private!" Sakura whispered back.  
  
"I heard that, Sakura-chan..." grumbled Aruko without even looking.  
  
"Don't be so sure we DO let you go to the bathroom in private..." winked Yamiko who was bringing up the rear.  
  
It was, so far, a beautiful day. Just the right temperature, the gentle shade of the trees, and a straight open path before them added up to what Aruko and Yamiko would call a nice trip. Aruko looked up and thought about the meeting they had when they first arrived in Leaf Village...  
  
Aruko and Yamiko stepped forward and looked up at Tsunade and their very own Kanikage. They stood silently and perfectly still, very unlike them, but they new this would be a very interesting meeting for them since they were in a whole new village. Tsunade stood up.  
  
"I have gone over your assignment with the Kanikage and we have decided it best for both of you to work together on this mission given your past teamwork efforts. Your assignment will be a challenging one, one of the most challenging I've had to give out today but I trust you will do it well." she paused to look over the two girls with interest. If the Kanikage had asked to give them such a difficult job, they must have been must more mature than they let on, "Aruko, you will be assigned a group of Genin and Yamiko will be a bodygaurd. You are to teach and protect these children with your life. The children are Sasuke..." but before she could go on the two girls gasped.  
  
"Uchiha??" they shouted at once, forgetting their manners.  
  
"You mean the brother of..."  
  
"Yes... The brother of Itachi, the one who took out the Uchiha clan five years ago."  
  
Aruko and Yamiko exchanged glances. They had met Itachi before when they came six years ago for a visit to the village. They had even tried to spar with him a few times having an interest in his clan though they couldn't handle the shuringan as well as they thought.  
  
Tsunade cleared her throat and continued.  
  
"Sakura, and Naruto... Yes... THAT Naruto..."  
  
The two girl's jaws dropped. They never dreamed that of all the children they would have to protect it would be the two they had heard the most about.   
  
"Itachi is after the Kyubi inside of Naruto, and Orochimaru is after Sasuke... These children need your protection. You will meet Kakashi at noon to take over his students."  
  
"Kakashi-sama?" they shouted together, starting to creep each other out at how much they echoed each other.  
  
"The very same. As far as I know, we only have one Kakashi." smiled Tsunade.  
  
It was at that time that they each notcied the Kanikage was snoring in his seat next to Tsunade. Though he was the leader of their village and the strongest shinobi he wasn't exactly the youngest nor the most sane of the ninja.  
  
"Uh... I suppose that's all... You'd better go find Kakashi now..." whispered Tsunade as to not wake up the Kanikage. The two girls tip-toed out.  
  
"Aruko-sama? Aruko-sama? Are you alright?"  
  
Aruko snapped back to reality and looked down at Naruto who apparently had been calling her name for quite some time.  
  
"Yes, sorry, Naurto-kun. I'm fine."  
  
"Maybe we should take a rest. Sakura looks like she just ran around the world and back." Yamiko slung her bag off her shoulder and let it hit the ground with a soft thud, "Who wants snacks?"  
  
The days seemed to last forever though when they were over it seemed like it passed in the blink of an eye. Before they knew it, it was the next day, and then the forth day was finally there. They now had to find where to cross the sea to get to their village, but even still, it was a little walk away.  
  
They had begun to run out of food so they kept their meals short, though sure they would reach town soon they didn't worry too much and they could all look forward to that ride on Ryuka to the village though the genin didn't know who or what Ryuka was, the fact they wouldn't have to walk anymore cheered them up greatly.  
  
Aruko and Yamiko had seemed much more jumpy today that usual, which was saying a lot. They kept looking around and glaring at the trees, weapons in hands at all hours and doing their best to show no openings for ambush.   
  
Yamiko froze suddenly and looked around.  
  
"Yami? What's wrong?" What is it?" asked Aruko in a panic.  
  
"There's three of them... Way past our level... Headed this way at an alarming rate." she turned to Aruko, "We will have to hold them off while they run."  
  
"No way! We are going to help you fight!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"Listen to Yamiko! I don't care how strong you kids are, we cannot defeat them under these conditions."  
  
"Closing in fast..." warned Yamiko, starting to sound nervous, glancing around the thick trees.  
  
"I want to help fight too!" glared Sasuke.  
  
"I understand you want to fight Itachi but this is not the time nor the place for it! It is our job to protect you and you will not fight as long as we are here!"  
  
"Aruko!" Yamiko dove at Aruko and pulled her to the ground as a shuriken zoomed past her head.  
  
"GO!" shouted Aruko from the ground. The three genin exchanged reluctant glances but knew it would only distract them while they fought if the three of them were there. They took off running.  
  
Sasuke stopped and looked back as his brother came strolling out of the bushes, Kisame lept down from a tree where the shuriken came from, and a third man close behind. Sasuke reached into his bag for a kunai but thinking again, he stopped and ran to catch up with the others. He would only be a burden to Aruko and Yamiko at this time.  
  
"Well, hello, We are but two innocent flower girls lost in the woods." said Yamiko with a mischievious smirk, pulling a double edged kunai out from her pocket.  
  
"Save the sarcasim, Yamiko. If I were here to fight you, both of you would already be dead."  
  
Aruko and Yamiko glared, baring their teeth in hatred.  
  
"So what are you here for? Surely you aren't planning to get past us without a fight!" yelled Aruko.  
  
"You see, that is why we found a little decoy on our way here. Kisame and I don't have time to deal with weaklings like you."  
  
The third man walked forward as Itachi and Kisame started to walk in the direction Naruto and the others had headed.  
  
"Stop!" shouted Yamiko, firing a warning shuriken zooming right in front of them, "We won't let you go after them!"  
  
Itachi turned his head to Yamiko, Sharingan eyes whirling. Yamiko gasped slightly and fell to her knees.  
  
"Yami!" Aruko shouted, fear showing in her voice.  
  
"Never could fight the power of the sharingan, could you Yamiko-chan? Now, we must be going..."   
  
Knowing she couldn't stop him but feeling Yamiko was vulnerable Aruko lept between her and the mystery third man. Yamiko began to pull herself together and slowly rose back to her feet.  
  
"Are you alright, Yami?"  
  
"Yes... He only did it enough to keep me from stopping him. If he wanted to injure me worse he would have.  
  
The man in front of them glared at them.   
  
"If you two girls will stop chatting I'd like to introduce myself. I thought you would like to know the name of your killer."  
  
"It's always about him, isn't it?" mused Yamiko.  
  
"Silence! My name is Yukio, sworn enemy of... Wait... What village are you from?"  
  
"Oh he's a bright one!" snickered Yamiko.  
  
"You can tell Itachi just picked him off the street to hold us off. He wouldn't want to send one of his SMART men to their death."  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP! Let's begin!" With these words Yukio vanished before their eyes. Shocked at his speed they looked around desperatly for any sign of movement.   
  
"He can't keep this speed up long, his body will give in..." whispered Aruko.  
  
"He'll be striking soon... Be on gaurd." replied Yamiko.  
  
  
  
In a flash and the piercing sound of two kunai's colliding, Yamiko turned around to find Aruko having blocked Yukio's attack. She was struggling to hold him back, pushing their kunais against one another until one of them gave in.  
  
"A little help here, Yami, he's stronger than I thought!" she gasped, straining to push the man back.  
  
"Well I was having fun watching you but I suppose I could pitch in." Yamiko pulled five shurikens from her holder and threw them, immediatly performing a hand seal, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The shurikens multiplied rapidly, all heading for both where Yukio was and any possible direction he could go to dodge.   
  
There was a flash of light, a muffled cry, and Yukio was gone again.  
  
"I think I got him but it apparently didn't slow him down..." Aruko and Yamiko stood back to back to watch for any attacks. The forest seemed deadly quiet and it was irritating to the two waiting girls. Aruko pushed Yamiko backwards suddenly as two Yukio's came flying at them.  
  
"I figured I would even the score. Two against one isn't very fair, now is it?" said Yukio, next to his double.  
  
"Alright then... I'll take the one on the right, Aruko, you take the one on the left. Alright?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."   
  
"I hope you don't mind, I'm much better with hand-to-hand combat." said Yukio.  
  
"Isn't that nice? So are we! Korean style martial arts." said Yamiko.  
  
"Chinese style martial arts for me." said Aruko.  
  
"Well, won't this be fun?" 


	4. Aruko Goes Down

NOTES: Being that I take martial arts I wanted so badly to go into great detail but feeling most people either don't know the names of the moves or would be too confused if I tried to describe them, I stayed pretty basic with the fight scene.  
  
Also, people have been asking "Why Snail and Door?". Well, the Snail part was made up a few years ago when my friends and I made up a "culture" called Squeemish that we called "Language of the Snail" for reasons too long to explain here. "Batanese" was actually inspired by a fan subbed Naruto manga in which the sound effect "Batan" was placed next to a door slamming shut. Naturally I was amused and made Batanese "Language of the Door"... Don't ask. We are odd.  
  
One last thing, someone mentioned why on earth Kakashi would let these air- headed girls take over his group, well, despite the fact they are a little odd and freaky they have overcome many things in their lives that have made them strong individuals, they just feel the need to have a little fun from time to time ^-~ their personalities are based off the characters they were created from. Anyway, enough chatter. Onto the new chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Aruko Goes Down  
  
They gave each other one final glance as if they would never see each other again before turning to the two Yukios, all four of them in a fighting stance. After that they were on their own for they would have no time to worry about the others' safety until their own opponent was dead.  
  
First came the start-down. Each glared into their enemy's eyes and tried to read them, tried to peer into their brain and predict when they would move and what move they would make. Their muscles tightened, their bodies motionless, and all that existed was their opponent's eyes and the abnormally loud beating of their own hearts. In an instant it was decided. Aruko and Yamiko smiled, Yukio was ready to make his move.  
  
As the two Yukios punched out simultaneously Aruko and Yamiko darted opposite ways feeling if they were too close they might distract one another. In a situation like this a moment's distraction could cost them their lives.  
  
Landing easily to the right Aruko planted her feet and prepared for close combat. A second punch caused her to dodge quickly left and without time to think she kicked backward to avoid and incoming kick. She was trying to figure out his attack pattern before countering but with her energy in short supply from the long journey she decided against it and hope for the best.  
  
The next kick she took with full force though this was not in vain. Although it had knocked her slightly off balance she managed to grab hold of his right leg with her left arm. Using a special take down she learned Yukio came crashing to his side.  
  
Aruko swiftly pulled out five shurikens from the holder on her leg and threw them as his chest with all her might. When she heard a loud thud she cursed to herself. They had hit wood.  
  
"Kawarimi no jutsu!" she hissed, and spun around to find him.  
  
She hadn't completely turned around when his arm came around her neck obviously trying to crush it with his powerful chock-hold. She back kicked for the first place that came to mind (the groin) and sprung forward for air.  
  
"You're not bad, kid," he scowled.  
  
"Thanks," she chocked breathlessly back at him, "You too."  
  
"So..." he reached into a bag on his side, "What do you say we make things interesting?" he pulled out two long sais from the bag and tossed one to his free hand, holding them in a way that intimidated Aruko, telling her he had gone through quite a lot of training with them. She pulled out two kunais in response.  
  
"Sounds like fun,"  
  
Yamiko was having some trouble of her own. Always on the defense, the Yukio she was fighting was doing all he could to make sure he was hit making it obvious he was the shadow clone. The frustrated Yamiko could deliver no decent kicks or punches to her opponent as long as he was on the defense, though on the other hand, neither could he.  
  
All kicks and punches left to waste on the air or to various blocks, this battle was becoming rather equal until the sudden appearance of a kunai and a swipe at Yamiko's head placed the fight on pause. She leapt backwards as did he and they froze in place. They were back to staring again. Yukio grinned.  
  
"Don't worry about your forehead protector, you won't be needing it by the time I'm done with you." He said slyly. Yamiko looked puzzled.  
  
"What do you..." but before she could finish her question the strap of her Hidden Door forehead protector cut in two and it all went crashing heavily into the dirt. Now Yamiko was pissed.  
  
"I've had that since I was seven years old! Oh, you're going to die!" Yamiko grabbed a kunai from her holder and twirled it skillfully in her hand.  
  
Their kunais clashed one after another before Yamiko formulated a plan. She had learned this move from her teacher Kimaru that would work on an attacker wielding only one kunai. Now seemed like the perfect time to put it to the test.  
His arm shot out to stab her as if in slow motion and Yamiko couldn't help but be reminded of her days of training with her team and teacher. She longed to be home. With as much force as she could muster, she slammed the palms over her and into his hand in such a way that it pried his hand open, the kunai shooting from his grasp and to the side. Before he could realize what had happened Yamiko had jammed her own kunai into his chest. In a puff of smoke he was gone.  
  
Yamiko dropped to her knees and panted, excited she had won but too winded to celebrate at that time. As she looked down to find her forehead protector she realized she was pretty scratched up, including a large cut across her forehead which was bleeding down her face. Nothing too serious, she thought to herself, slipping the precious item into her pocket and looked around for her partner.  
  
The gentle 'shing' noise the clash of metal made sounded through the forest as Aruko and the real Yukio battled on. At the rate they were going Aruko predicted they would both give out soon. They both had small numerous cuts on their arms, legs, and faces though small cuts could be just as harmful as large ones if enough were made. She concluded one of them better end it now while they still could, and she would rather do so herself.  
  
She back leg hook kicked Yukio forcing him to turn his back to her. Instantly changing her grip on the kunai in her fist so that the blade was pointing down, she stabbed into the exposed back of her enemy. The blade plunged into his flesh and blood sprayed forth.  
  
Aruko smiled as she panted and waited as Yukio's head rose weakly to face her. Her smile faded to a puzzled glance when she saw he was smiling.  
  
She winced as a sharp pain shot into her side. It was obvious to her now. He had a shadow clone hiding in the forest the whole time, from the very start, waiting for one of them to show an opening. His shadow clone vanished, his services no longer needed.  
  
Aruko kicked his chest and forced the long metal blade of the sai out of her side, the blood flowing freely now. She staggered backward, clutching her injury.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" she panted, "I've had worse than this!"  
  
"Actually, I bet not. You failed to realize that each blade of my sais are drenched in poison," Aruko's eyes widened, "And with the amount of cuts you have you probably won't make it another twenty-four hours."  
  
She removed her blood drenched hand from her side. The entire left side of her Jounin uniform was stained red and her skin was growing pale.  
  
"Aruko, look out! YAMIKO TO THE RESCUE!" shouted Yamiko, hand glowing with chakra as she ran at Yukio. With great strain Aruko leapt to the side as Yamiko grew closer. Yukio didn't even dodge. He had done his part to aid Itachi by taking one out of the picture. He could do no more in his present state.  
  
"HEAD EXPLOSION NO JUTSU!"  
  
Yamiko landed clumsily to the dirt, the remains of her enemy strewn around her. Wobbling slightly to get her balance after using the very draining jutsu she looked around for Aruko. Aruko was not far away, her back to Yamiko and she was panting heavily.  
  
Yamiko walked to Aruko, feeling much better and more energized now that the enemy was no longer around, though they still had to find Naruto and the others before Itachi did. As Yamiko got closer she noticed the blood stains of Aruko's uniform and the even more pale color of her skin.  
  
"Aruko, what the hell? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine..." she said quickly, not bothering to face her friend.  
  
Yamiko walked in front of her and squatted down to Aruko's level. Her eyes widened when she noticed the wound.  
  
"You moron," she sighed, "Tell me when you're hurt, why don't you!" she tried to move Aruko's hand away from her side, "Lemme see, lemme see,"  
  
"Are you sure I can trust you?" she smirked.  
  
"Oh please, I'm an anbu. I've had every form of training under the sun. I'll fix you up!" she turned Aruko around and examined her back, "Now, there is suppose to be some sort of pressure point that only anbus are taught. It's supposed to stop bleeding... Let's see.... Here?" she poked her back curiously.  
  
Aruko winced slightly at the pressure point, eyes widened in slight shock, and then leaned forward and coughed up blood.  
  
"For heaven's sake, Yami!" she gasped, blood still dripping out.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I got it this time!" she poked a second place and indeed, the blood had stopped, "See? Piece of cake!" she said cheerfully, standing up. Aruko lifted her head and looked at Yamiko. She frowned as she looked at her hurt partner. She looked a lot worse off than the simple wound let on. She looked sick, tired, and unusually pale... Yet... She was smiling slightly.  
  
"Go..." said Aruko. Yamiko was caught off guard by the word.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go. I'll only slow you down now. You have to find the others."  
  
"I'm not going to just leave you here, are you nuts?"  
  
"Yes, but that has nothing to do with this. I'll catch up to you in a few hours. I promise." Aruko lied. She had no intention of making it to the village in time. She was far too tired now, "Just find the others and get them to the village safely. Once you get there you're home free and I'll be there by morning."  
  
Yamiko hesitated. She knew she had to find the others and time was limited. She also knew that Aruko couldn't travel quickly in her current condition but she had never left Aruko behind and she didn't want to start now. Sighing heavily she turned to leave.  
  
"Yami..." Aruko called wearily. She turned around sadly.  
  
"Don't say I never let you be the hero." She smirked. Yamiko smiled back at her friend and scurried off into the forest.  
  
Aruko leaned back against a tree lazily.  
  
"Great, now for several hours of boredom... I should have brought a deck of cards..." 


	5. Yamiko's Greatest Fear

Chapter 5: Yamiko's Greatest Fear  
  
Yamiko frantically stumbled through the forest in search for the lost genin. If there had been traps set she would have perished in a fiery explosion for she was too careless in her quest. Being shinobi, they had made it hard to track them which made Yamiko both impressed and frustrated.  
  
The branches from the many trees scratched her wounds as she jumped from one tree to the next.  
  
It was ten minutes or so of constant worry before she began picking up feint traces of having passed through. She began to sense her enemies had stopped not too far ahead and she could only imagine the worst. Feeling there may not be enough time to plan before attacking she burst into the clearing and in front of Itachi.  
  
Surveying the scene, Yamiko could only have guessed what had been taking place before her arrival. A battered Sasuke lay a few yards from Itachi's right, being helped up by Sakura. A kunai lay forsaken not far from there where Sasuke had apparently dropped it. Poor Naruto was being strangled by Itachi's bare hands. Kisame was standing uselessly behind him, apparently not needed to handle the three children.  
  
Itachi stopped her. No longer a threat at this time, Itachi tossed Naruto carelessly to the side to place his full focus on the newly arrived enemy.  
  
"Still alive, I see," he smirked at her bloodstained face and clothing, "I see I've underestimated the shinobi of Snail and Door... But where is our dear Aruko-chan?"  
  
At the news Aruko was not present with Yamiko, Sasuke lifted his head, reluctantly leaning for support on Sakura's shoulder. Naruto rolled himself onto his side to look for any sign of his lost jounin. He cringed with anger of what might have happened to her. Yamiko held her double-edge kunai in front of her threateningly.  
  
"Shut up..." she growled.  
  
"Well, that's no way to treat an old friend. I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson."  
  
Kisame looked on with a baffled expression. Itachi didn't seem like himself. He normally killed with little expression but... He looked rather excited about this particular kill. What relationship did Itachi have with these girls in the past?  
  
Before Kisame could finish his thoughts Yamiko was on the ground, clutching her head in pain. Itachi was using the Sharingan.  
  
Everything had gone black. All Yamiko could see was darkness. Suddenly and slowly two people began to materialize before her. It was a girl she had not seen in three years and herself in full anbu uniform, mask and all. They were facing off in an intense battle.  
  
"No!" Yamiko yelled desperately to the ground below her, "Not this!" Sweat poured down her face as she struggled to overcome his power.  
  
Herself fighting before her was much younger at the time. She was inexperienced and slower to block and counter. This was it; yamiko's worst nightmare, her first assassination.  
  
She could not escape. She could not fight his Sharingan. She never could, even as a child he had always gotten the best of her during her visit to the Hidden Leaf Village.  
  
Naruto tried desperately to get up and help his fallen teacher, to knock out Itachi, or do anything useful for that matter. He had only managed to get to his knees when he noticed the kunai Sasuke had dropped was no longer on the ground. He had been planning on using it. Where had it gone?  
  
The young Yamiko took hit after hit, performed block after block, and the girl before her, possibly three or for years older than her fought with all her might. The instant she showed an opening the young anbu plunged the double-edged kunai into the chest of the girl. The scene seemed to freeze in place.  
  
"No... Onigiri..." Yamiko whimpered silently.  
  
The anbu carefully lowered the girl to the floor and replaced her kunai under her robes. She heard the door open behind her and knowing who it would be she retreated frantically but watched from the window. It was a young boy about her age. Shocked by the bloody mess of a woman before him he began to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
"Sister... Sister?" he called to the girl on the floor. Tears ran down his face but it was not long before those tears turned to anger. Yamiko escaped from the window and jumped along the rooftops as the boy's shouts of revenge carried after her.  
  
"Kai... I'm so sorry..." whispered the real Yamiko. She sat in silence for a while before Itachi's hold over her was gone. Blinking rapidly and looking up she saw Naruto and Sasuke before Itachi having apparently broken his concentration.  
  
Yamiko rose to her feet and wiped the tears from her face. Itachi glared at the two boys but instead of attacking he just looked at Yamiko angrily.  
  
"There is no use going back to your village... Kisame and I already paid a visit." The anbu looked puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean? You're lying! Only residents know how to get there!"  
  
He smirked and prepared a jutsu, "Tell Kimaru-sama hello for me." A fiery blast shot at Yamiko. Thinking quickly she dodged, grabbed Sasuke and Naruto's wrists, called to Sakura, and ran quickly to escape. Itachi watched them leave unconcernedly. Kisame asked why he let them go but Itachi said nothing. He was enjoying this game of cat and mouse far too much. 


End file.
